


Nope, Not Today

by TheFalconWarrior



Series: Touch the Sky [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Scribbles, don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFalconWarrior/pseuds/TheFalconWarrior
Summary: Tim's just not DOING this today.(Dick and Jason decide they probably don't want to know what 'this' is.)
Series: Touch the Sky [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Nope, Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me I'm just bored.  
> ...God knows why.  
> ...This was kinda a prequel to "Children, All of Them".

Dick and Jason are at the kitchen table.

Jason has his feet on the table and a book in his hands. Dick has his hands wrapped around a mug of coffee and is staring into it with half-lidded eyes.

Tim wanders in. Straight towards the coffee maker. Helps himself to a cup. Stops with the mug to his lips, frowns, breathes in. 

“Hey Dick, who was the last one to get a cup of coffee?” 

Dick glances up. “Damian. Why?” 

“Kid’s waaay too young to be drinking coffee,” Jason mutters, flipping a page. 

Tim sniffs his coffee again, sets it down, marches over and snatches Dick’s coffee. 

Dick blinks. “Tim?” 

Tim brings the mug up to his nose, sniffs, takes a gulp. 

“That little...” setting the mug back down on the table, he glares at Dick. “Where is he?” 

Dick blinks again. Opens his mouth. 

“Upstairs drawing room,” Jason answers, without looking up. 

Tim marches back to the countertop, grabs the mug of coffee, and purposefully marches out of the room. 

Dick blinks. Glances at Jason. 

“That...didn’t sound good.” 

Jason finally looks up at him, consideringly. “Nah. We gonna do something?” 

Dick considers. Snags his coffee again. “Nah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> After tonight lol I'mma start actually writing stuff.


End file.
